Talk:The Great Journey (Level)
Untitled This is one of my favourite levels thanks to having my own Hunters.--prophit of war 14:52, 22 November 2006 (UTC) I love this level too but I find it dissapointing that we end the game playing as an alien. --Ferball 01:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC) new walktrough i posted a new walkthrough for the legendary diffciulty, the "alternate walkthroughs" tell me what you guys think Side Entrance to control room Can anybody direct me to the side entrance to the control room, I have been looking for what seems like hours, and I cannot find it. --Dockman 17:39, 5 January 2007 (UTC) The side enterence is on the right side of the control room, there is a large rectangle that curves to the dome its the hallway that you take after you beat the brutes in the lobby, if you fly the Banshee along the hallway till you reach the 3 slash marks(\\\) in the uper middle, it should trigger the pre-fight Cinematic -- MCDBBlits 23:42, 29 May 2007 (UTC) WTF BBQed tartarus I dunno if its just my game or me, but those elite that spawn arent really that useless, i just jumped on teh control panel and then let johnson take his shields down while the elites fillet the over grown ape. i swear, i dunno wtf is goin on, but im playing on normal, and all walkthrus say i gotta hit em in 'rounds' of battle, when in truth i just made a bee line for them and turned em into diced and canned meat, in maters of seconds.....I killed heretic leader just by slashing his clones then jump lunging the sorry split lip to death, prophet of regret, board his throne punched him 5 times dead..... can nyone tell me wtf is goin on? I killed the heretic leader the same way, but as for Tartarsauce, needlers and sniper rifles are super effective at killing him (beacuse they go through his shields). For me, the other elites are kind of helpful as distractions, but mostly end up getting in my way or dying, even on normal. Also if Tartarus falls over the edge, he can somehow come back alive... but you (and I think Tartarus) can randomly die if you get yourself stuck under one of those slanted walls around the side, and jump/run into them. And you die. Randomly. Also there is some sort of superjump in the level. I remember jumping through a hole in th middle level, and then bouncing back up... Did you know..... that if you don't immediately attack the Brute whose back is turned to you before Johnson gets into the Scarab, the line from the deleted cinematic with the same concept (from the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disk). It goes: Brute 1: "A day's rations says I do this in one cut." Brute 2: "Two cuts, at least." Brute 1: "You're on." Brute 2: "Wait. I here movement!" you're welcome! Kap2310 03:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Useless Johnson In the final battle with Tartarus on easy, normal and even heroic difficulty levels, Johnson is able to bring down Mohawk's shield with 3 succesive shots but on Legendary he can only fire twice before the weapon overheats. I've played the battle countless times on Legendary and no matter how still Tartarus stands Johnson is simply not capable of bringing down his shields. I had to bring my own beam rifle to help Johnson with the third shot, but it's frustratingly difficult since there's no time to switch weapons while Tartarus has his shield down. I want to try blasting Tartarus with the banshee but since Johnson can't bring down Tartarus' shield it's not possible on Legendary. I'm asking here if anyone else has encountered this bug; if so maybe it can be stuck up the trivia section - just a thought maybe. 00:04, 18 November 2007 Weirdness In the beggining of the battle in the control room, I stole Johnson's beam rifle, then I had 1 and Johnson still had one. Once, I knocked Tartarsauce off the platform with a banshee, and he jumped back onto the platform! Also, when Tartarus's shield went down, it automatically went back up instantly. Needler 667 02:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Delusions of Grandeur You may notice a huge change in this section of the walkthrough, please note that the part of that section I deleted seemed sarcastic, overly-critical, and uninformative. I deleted this and rewrote a more fitting section. I don't think that I what I deleted belonged in the article. O-ChampionOfTheForce-o 19:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) After The Cridits I Just Finished Playin Halo 2 on the xbox 360 and it did the cutscene after the credits for the entire tim that the cutscene was playing there wore blue flashes and the controler was vibrating as if i was being attacked... Shipmaster117 04:59, 1 June 2008 (UTC) References Needed!! Thel Vadeemee, WTF? I know, I know, that is the arbiter's name. But that is such a vague reference, anyone who just played the games would be rather confused. I think when it comes to game levels, we sould refer to the arbiter.ShadowElite 14:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) dialogue glitch Has anyone found that Rtas Vadum does not say the lines about the Scarab and cruiser if you're in the Spectre? It never did it for me unless I was in the Wraith Cloning Johnson Can anyone explain the details behind "cloning" Sgt. Johnson? I know that you have to do it with the Specter, but I can't seem to get it to work. I've seen it done on youtube, but perhaps I'm missing a step. Any help would be appreciated. Flag-Waving American Patriot 22:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Spec-Ops Elite Is it possible that the Spec-Ops elite you encounter with the Hunters is the same one from Quarantine Zone? They both Dual Wield Needlers, and he apparently knows about your "death" by Tartarus.